Erza Scarlet
Summary Erza Scarlet is one of the main characters of the popular series Fairy Tail. She is one of the top wizards in her guild and has shown multiple times to be one if not the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail. She mainly relies on her various types of armor, which she can quickly switch out with her requip magic. She's also an experienced swords woman. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Classification: Human, Fairy Tail Mage Age: 19 currently Weakness: Some armors make her less mobile Destructive Capacity: Town Level+ (Was able to destroy a small floating island in her clash with Erza Knightwalker) Range: A couple meters with her swords, Several hundred meters with her Heavens Wheel Armor Speed: Hypersonic+ Durability: Town level+ (Blocked Kagura's unsheathed slash) l Possibly Small City Level with her strongest armors Stamina: High Intelligence: Skilled combatant, Erza is regarded as one of the strongest mages in the entire guild, decent at deduction Equipment: Various sets of armor, weapons and an artificial eye she uses to bypass illusions. Powers and abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, using her unique magic Ex-Quip she is able to create special armors that serve different purposes (some for greater defense whether that be against blunt force or elemental attacks and some for greater offensive abilities, for long ranged battle or to use special abilities she otherwise wouldn't be able to, see Notable Attacks/Techniques for more), has an artificial eye (she can use this to her advantage to resist special eye techniques), can channel all of her magic energy into her blade for maximum offensive power Notable Techniques - Ex-Quip aka "The Knight: Erza uses Ex-quip, a type of magic that swaps weapons and armor at will. Her certain Ex-quip is called, "The Knight." She is noted for her ability to Ex-Quip quickly and is the only sword mage capable of exquipping armor while fighting, earning her the nickname "Erza the Titania", and is well known in the continent, not only in the city of Magnolia. Her strength is so great that even strong mages such as Natsu and Gray fear her; this fear immediately ceases their bickering in her presence. Happy said that Erza's magic is beautiful because it causes a huge amount of blood to spill from her opponents. Armor Types - Heart Kreuz Armor: This is Erza's normal, casual armor, which is custom made. Her sword is also made by Heart Kreuz. - Heaven's Wheel Armor: This armor Erza uses to face multiple opponents. Erza becomes surrounded by many swords which can be thrown at her opponents. *Sword Requipping: Erza is able to summon a large amount of swords (roughly more than 200), and launch weapons at her opponent(s) in a variety of different ways. The armor is meant to be used for facing multiple opponents. *Blumenblatt (Profusion of Swords): Erza will requip a mass amount of swords, and then charge at her opponent and slice him or her with two of her swords. Then she will fly past her enemy and send the swords she requipped into the enemy at the same time. *Circle Sword: Erza requips swords and has them circle around her by utilizing the command, "Dance, My Blades". The swords then begin spinning rapidly around Erza, and she sends them flying towards her opponent(s) in a disc formation at first and upon impact the swords separate and fly in different directions dealing great damage. *Trinity Shot: While in her Heavens Wheel Armor, Erza slashes the opponent in a delta formation. *Pentagram Sword: While using the Heaven's Wheel Armor, the user slashes the swords in the shape of a pentagram to attack the target. - Black Wing Armor: This armor increases the destructive power in Erza's attacks. In this form, she only uses one sword and grows wings, like a bat. *Moon Glimpse: Erza rushes past her target, slashing them in a cross pattern. - Flame Emperor's Armor: This flame resistant armor lowers the destructive power of flame attacks by 50%. In this form, she has no armor on her shoulders and more on her limbs, the boots closely resembles dragon feet. - The Giant's Armor: In this armor, Erza is able to increase the strength of her throwing power. - Herculean Armor: This armor is the ultimate, high-level defensive stance. In this form, Erza is able to withstand the magic fired by the Phantom Lord's cannon, Jupiter. - Purgatory Armor: One of Erza's strongest armors, according to her "none have seen this armor and lived to tell the tale, witness it and despair." The full power was never seen, as it was quickly destroyed by Ikaruga. - Lightning Emperor Armor: This armor lowers the attack damage of all thunder attacks aimed at Erza. Luxus stated that it wasn't enough to stand his thunder magic; however, the single attack aimed at Erza did no damage to her. *Lightning Beam: Erza fires a blue beam of lightning towards her opponent from the tip of the armor’s spear. - Unnamed Armor: An unknown armor with unknown abilities that Erza used to fight Cobra. - Armadura Fairy Armor: Erza's strongest armor (so far), she also has 2 swords in this form, it's so strong it able to defeat Knightwalker's spear Ravelt (although her armor broke as a result of doing so). *Fairy Piercing Sword: Erza charges her swords with energy and hits the target with a powerful lunge. - Sea Empress Armor: This armor nullifies water attacks. *Water Magic: This armor allows Erza to charge her sword with water and release powerful whirlpools aganist her opponent. *Water Slash: While in the Sea Empress Armor, the user charges the blade of the sword with water and then attacks the target with water. - Nakagami Armor: Erza is capable of cutting through space using this armor. * Nakagami Starlight: An attack that slashes midair and cuts a hole through it and open the space. She used this to bypass Minerva's spatial magic. - Benizakura: A sword that she uses to parry her strongest opponents. This weapon has never got Erza defeated. Others Notable Victories: Akashiya Moka (Rosario + Vampire) Esdeath Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) Nico Robin Nico Robin (One Piece) Rurouni Kenshin verse (Rurouni Kenshin) Tsunade (Naruto) (Note: Either could one-shot each other, however Erza would be more capable more times than not) Notable Losses: Deidara (Naruto) (Note: Deidara had his C3 prepped. Anything less is a win for Erza) Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) Kamen Rider Blade (Kamen Rider Blade) Kid Goku (Dragon Ball) Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) (Note: This fight happened a lot of times) Saber (Fate/Stay Night) Yamamoto Takeshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) BlackWarGreymon (Digimon) Inconclusive Matches: Gallery ]] Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic User Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Swords user Category:Tier 7 Category:Swordsmen